The Tackon Potion Incident
by ManhattanWitch
Summary: That evil Snape is making his students test their potions again! What will happen? Slash, MM, HPDM. HGSS


**Summary:** That evil Snape is making his students test their potions again! What will happen? Slash, M/M, HP/DM

**Disclaimer: **J.K. owns everything, I'm just… borrowing. :-D

The _Tackon_ Potion Incident

Potions first thing in the morning with Slytherins was a ritual that the Gryffindors couldn't get out of. It was, it must have been punishment for the sins of their past lives; that was the general consensus in the Common Room. It was especially hard on the Golden Trio, who were subject to the jeering of the other House, and the rampant point-deductions of Snape. It just wasn't fair.

Neville Longbottom feared several things in his life, but the one thing that scared him the worst was Professor Snape. The man made fun of him, derided his potions, and then refused to allow the boy extra time in the potions lab so he could practice. These, of course, being things he regularly reversed for his precious Slytherins.

So it was no surprise that the boy in question immediately ran to the back of the classroom to be as far away from Snape as possible. The rest of the class sauntered in, taking their seats. Neville saw with surprise that Hermione was coming to sit next to him. He looked at her and said, "Hermione, you don't have to do this." She just smiled and said, "Neville, you are able to do these potions, you just need a chance to do them without the Bat hovering over you. I'll make sure he yells at me so you can do the potion today, okay?" The look he sent her was filled with gratitude.

Suddenly, the Doors slammed open and Professor Snape swept in. "Put everything away, today you will be working in pairs on a very complicated potion called _Tackon_ Potion. It's an inhibition reliever. I will pair you up. Longbottom-Granger, Parkinson-Zabini, Goyle-Weasley, Crabbe-Thomas, Potter-Malfoy." Snape sat down, then glanced up and glared at them. "Well? Get moving!"

Neville started when Hermione offered to get the ingredients. "Um, okay." He watched as she got up, and then glanced around the classroom. Ron was pushing poor Goyle around, while Pansy and Blaize where getting along. With a wince, he looked over at Draco and Harry. They were, of course fighting.

"Get up and gather the ingredients, Potter," came Malfoy's aristocratic drawl. "I'm not your slave Malfoy, get them yourself." Before this could turn into a brawl, however, Snape's voice sang out. "Potter, stop antagonizing my best student and get the ingredients." With a glare, Potter stood up a trudged to the ingredient pantry. Neville took the opportunity to stare at the Golden Boy's bum. Not a very well-known fact, but Neville was gay. Yup; however, no one noticed.

The boy's body was absolutely gorgeous. Toned from Quidditch, his muscles could be seen moving even under his uniform shirt. He was tall, and his hair always looked imminently shaggable. He was startled when Hermione dumped a load of ingredients onto the table.

"Okay let's get started. You chop up these Gredable roots and I'll squish the trantacula mandibles." With a sigh, Neville tore his eyes from the body of his idol. _This is so boring_, he thought, _I wish that this class was over_. Hermione was talking, but the only thing that he could seem to concentrate on was Harry.

The boy was working, carefully being directed by Malfoy. They seemed to be getting along well, but it was probably just because they, neither of them, could afford to fail another assignment. Harry said something, and Malfoy laughed. But not the normal, sarcastic and sneering laugh; it actually seemed to be real. It was low, though, so Neville was pretty sure he was the only on who had heard it.

Hermione glanced over at Neville, and snorted softly. She knew about his infatuation with Harry, in fact, it wasn't the best kept secret. The only ones who didn't seem to know were Harry and Neville. It was very amusing to the rest of the seventh years, watching the two of them. Neville chasing Harry, Harry chasing… someone. Hermione frowned. That was something that had been bothering her for quite a while. It was impossible that Harry could keep anything from her, but he had succeeded.

She returned her attention to the potion, and realized it was done. Elbowing Neville, she told him. Together they bottled the potion, and brought it up to Snape's desk. Being the first ones done, they were told to bottle another sample of the potion, then _scourigfy_ the cauldron. They did so, assuming that he'd make them drink it.

About half an hour later, everyone had finished. Snape had samples of their potions and a nasty smile on his face.

"Now," he said gleefully, "let's see how many of you screwed up the potions." He looked around the room and picked on a random pairing. "Weasley. Goyle. Each of you takes the potion and put three drops of it on you tongues. If you have done it right, you will lose you inhibitions for about five minutes. It you didn't, get prepared for a trip to the infirmary.

The two boy looked at each other and gulped, slightly scared. When Ron picked up the vial and let the drops slide down his throat. He gagged, then abruptly stood up and started singing. Hermione started giggling; He was a really horrible singer.

Finally, he was done and sat down, crimson red and hoarse. Goyle stood, quaffed the potion, and started quoting Shakespeare (which thoroughly confused the purebloods). He actually wasn't bad; really, if he wanted to be an actor he could. He finished, and sat down. He actually got a round of applause.

Snape, apparently bored with one at a time goes, had Pansy and Blaize go next. They immediately went in opposite direction, Blaize heading straight to Ron and Pansy going to dean. The Four of them started making out, Ron and Dean looking very confused. But they went along with it. When their five minutes where up, they broken apart and stared at each other. Even Snape was slightly taken aback.

Looking at the clock, Snape said, "Those of you who have yet to take your potions, do so now."

The six students left just looked at each other, not sure who should go first. Finally, Dean stood up, drank the potion and slammed his mouth into Blaizes.

Crabbe drank the potion and stood up, swinging into the aisle. He started dancing.

Now, only Neville, Hermione, Draco and Harry were left. With a gulp, Neville drank the potion at the same time as Harry and Draco. He stood up, intending to make his way to Harry, when something stopped him. Harry and Draco were staring at each other, like it was the first time they'd ever met.

With a gulp, Neville watched as Harry raised his hand and touched Draco's platinum hair. Shaking, Draco raised his hand and rubbed his thumb along Harry's jaw line. Harry closed his eyes, then with a groan, opened them and crushed his lips into Draco's.

Neville gasped, feeling betrayed. His Harry was kissing someone else! _This has got to stop_, he thought angrily. He was pushing his way to them when the potions effects disappeared.

By this time, Draco had been pushed against the cold wall of the dungeon, with one of Harry's hands up his shirt and the other tangled in Draco's hair. Draco's hands where just as busy as Harry's; one was in his hair and the other was dragging Harry's hips closer to his own.

As the potion wore off, they stopped making out and looked around. The entire class was staring at them, including Professor Snape. That was the last thing anyone had ever expected to see. Maybe fighting, but certainly not that!

Harry could barely think about anything except the body he was pressing into the wall. The hard panes of Draco's chest were being rubbed against him with everyone one of his shuddering breathes. Finally, his head cleared enough to say, "Hey, Draco, did we just come out?" Draco snorted, and said, "We did now. Idiot." The name, normally said derisively, was uttered with more than a hint of affection.

Harry straightened up from where he'd been leaning against Draco, 'accidentally' rubbing their groins together. Draco inhaled sharply, and Harry looked at Professor Snape. "Professor," called Harry, "class ended a minute ago." That snapped Snape out of his daze, and he mumbled an abrupt "Dismissed!"

With a very Slytherin smirk, Harry reached over to their work table and grabbed the bottle that held the remains of their potion. "Draco, darling, you do have a free period now, right?" Draco nodded; too busy eying the vial in Harry's hands and thinking of possible scenarios. "Oh, goody. Let's go to the room of Requirement then shall we?"

Hermione laughed as they disappeared. She had still to take her potion, and she was going up to tell Snape that right now. But first, "Neville, I've heard that Seamus checks you out all the time." Leaving the flabbergasted boy with that choice tidbit, she sauntered up to Snapes desk.

"Professor," she purred, "I still haven't taken my potion." As he looked on, she downed about half the bottle in her hand. That much of the potion would keep her inhibitions gone for almost an hour.

With a grin, she walked around the desk, clambered into his lap, and started to kiss him senses. _Hmm_, thought Snape, _I should give out his potion some more_.


End file.
